


Flirt

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sherlock x reader where moriarty and moran flirt with reader please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

You unlock the door as fast as you can, trying to escape the rain as fast as possible. When you get inside, you shrug of your coat while going up the stairs. Typical of you, forgetting an umbrella. You open the door to the flat, not really looking up, taking off your jumper over your head.

“I hate this stupid rain" you say when you finally untangle your arms from the jumper. When you look over to the chairs, you freeze. Sherlock is for once dressed properly (it have been quiet on the interesting case front), but he’s not the only one there. In the opposite chair there is a man, you recognize him as Jim Moriarty from the papers. Behind him a tall and muscular man stands, you guess he must be Moriarty’s bodyguard or at least working for him.

“Sherlock, you didn’t tell me we would get company. So who is this lovely lady?” Moriarty says, looking you over. Sherlock stands but doesn’t answer the question, so you do it yourself, telling him your name.

“Such a beautiful name for a beautiful lady. Don’t you think so Moran?” Moriarty states.

“Yes boss.” Moran answers, sending you a weird smile, making you a bit uneasy. Sherlock now moves over to you, standing in front of you, shielding you a bit from both the men on the other side of the room.

“I thought you wouldn’t be home for another hour.” he says, lowering his voice to almost a whisper.

“Well, I wasn’t going to, but I got to leave early because I worked late last week. And why is Moriarty here?” you ask, your voice just as low as his.

“Doesn’t matter, he was just leaving anyway.” Sherlock says and looks over to Moriarty.

“Oh was I?” Moriarty raises an eyebrow and at Sherlock. “Yes” Sherlock says, clenching his jaw. Moriarty sighs and stands up.

“Well, I guess I will be going then.” You and Sherlock move so he and Moran can go out the door. But when Moriarty passes you, he stops, grabs your left hand and kisses it. You react negatively and quickly, and use you right elbow to hit him in the nose. Moran makes a move to grab you, but Moriarty stops him with a wave of his hand. He looks at you with a smirk.

“Feisty one you got there Sherlock, but I guess you wouldn’t settle for anything else.” He bows mockingly, and then leaves with Moran in a tow. Sherlock closes the door after them and turns to you.

“You know, it’s a bad idea making a criminal mastermind one’s enemy.” You shrug.

“Well, I was going to meet him sooner or later, wasn’t I? When I’m as close to you as I am, it was bound to happen. At least I gave a good impression.” You say. Sherlock smiles at you, one full of humor, and very rare. He takes your hands in his.

“Still, I can’t help but worry.” You quickly stand up on your toes and give him a quick kiss.

“I’ll be fine. But now I need to change to some dry clothes, or I might get a cold.” You say, letting go of his hands and walk towards the bedroom. Sherlock plops down on the couch as you enter the bedroom. When you get out, he still there, but his eyes are closed now.

“Tea?” you ask him, walking into the kitchen. You don’t get an answer, but you hear him moving. Not long after you feel a pair of hands on your hips and you smile.

“Yes please.” Sherlock breathes into your ear. You start moving taking down cups and teabags, all while Sherlock’s hands stay on your hips.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.Flir


End file.
